Ichigo's Heart
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo thinks Kisshu hates her- until he stops her from committing suicide. Not as sad as it sounds; in fact this one's pretty fluffy. THIS WILL NOT BE CONTINUED!


**Ichigo's Heart**

Ichigo sighed. She had just come back from another battle with Kisshu, and he had called her his 'toy' again. _Why does he have to do that? _she wondered. _I guess rejecting him was a bad idea; he hates me. I love him with everything I have, but he hates me. I guess I'm just being silly again._

She sighed again, then thought, _Is there really any point in living? My parents are gone nearly 24/7, working for Blondie is a nightmare, school is a nightmare, my love life is beyond screwed up… What do I have to live for? The Mews can manage without me. I know Moe and Miwa would be sad, but they'd eventually get over it. I'm sure Pai and Taruto would be thrilled that they don't have to deal with me anymore, and I'm also sure that Kisshu would probably be laughing._

Making her decision, she went downstairs, got a knife, and brought it back to her room.

_**With Kisshu: **__Why does she always reject me? _he wondered. _I don't get it. But Pai's out to get me again, so I guess I'll go back to stalking her. She's probably home; I can go sit in that tree. _

Kisshu teleported into the tree, and saw that Ichigo wasn't in her room. Sighing, he was about to leave when she came back, holding something.

Looking more closely, Kisshu saw that it appeared to be a kitchen knife. _Why is she bringing a kitchen knife into her room? _he wondered. He kept watching, and got worried when she sat down on the bed with the knife. _Uh-oh…. is she trying to kill herself? _Kisshu thought.

Noticing she was lifting the knife, Kisshu teleported into her room, and ripped the knife out of her hand right before she stabbed herself. He snapped it in half, and threw the pieces out the window, then turned back to Ichigo, who wailed, "Why did you stop me? My life is a wreck, and you hate me, so just let me die! Quit teasing me, and just admit it, Kisshu. I know you hate me, and I don't see any reason to live if the guy I love more than anything hates me! Why can't you just leave me in peace so I can put myself out of my misery?"

Kisshu was speechless, but finally asked, "What on EARTH gave you the idea that I hate you?"

"You think I'm a toy!" Ichigo wailed. "And I know you'll get bored with me at some point, so I'm going to kill myself before that happens!" She started sobbing.

Kisshu was horrified. _I'm the reason she's in this much pain? _he thought dazedly. _I hurt her this much? I don't deserve to live…. _

He sat down next to her, and said softly, "Ichigo, I love you more than life itself. I didn't know the toy comments were hurting you. If I had known that, I never would have called you a toy. Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?"

Ichigo looked at him. "You love me?" she asked.

Kisshu smiled. "Yes, I do," he said. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

Ichigo threw herself at him, knocking him back against her pillows. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her snuggle into his chest. He tightened his grip when he felt her tears soaking into his shirt, and her shoulders shaking. "I'm really sorry, Koneko-chan," Kisshu told her softly.

"Can you come live with me?" Ichigo asked softly. "I'm lonely."

"Blondie's going to have a fit; why don't you come live with me?" Kisshu asked.

"Won't Pai and Taruto mind?" Ichigo asked sadly.

"Nope, and Taruto practically lives with Pudding anyways," Kisshu said. "And Pai and I want to form a truce. He's head over heels for Fishy."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "As long as you're around, and not calling me a toy, I think I'll be happy."

"I'll never call you a toy again, I promise," Kisshu said. "Can I still call you Koneko-chan?"

"I like that nickname," Ichigo said. "Do you want a nickname?"

"What is it?" Kisshu asked.

"Kish," Ichigo said. "It sounds cute to me."

"I like that," Kisshu said. "Do you need to pack anything before we go?"

"I should probably bring some clothes," Ichigo said.

"K," Kisshu said.

Ichigo got out a suitcase, and started putting clothes into it. She went to the bathroom, and got her toiletries and some shampoo, then came back and put them in a bag. Then she got a few books and a sketchbook, and put those in the suitcase too. "Okay, I'm ready," she said. "I think I'll leave my pendant behind; Ryou uses it to spy on me."

"I hope that doesn't mean he's spying on us now," Kisshu said. "Are you bringing your cell phone?"

"Should I?" Ichigo asked.

"Might be a good idea," Kisshu said. "I don't think you want anyone calling the police and reporting you missing."

"Good point," Ichigo said. She put her cell phone in her pocket, put a pair of sneakers on, then picked up her suitcase and asked, "Are we going?"

"Yup," Kisshu said. He took her hand and teleported. Neither of them noticed the small gray kitten in Ichigo's tree.

Kisshu and Ichigo landed in a large room where everything seemed to be some shade of green. "This is nice," Ichigo said. "You've got a really big room."

"Pai's room is bigger, but you wouldn't guess it, it's filled with books and things," Kisshu said. "There's only one wall not covered in shelves, and it's covered in Lettuce pictures."

"I had a feeling he had a thing for her," Ichigo said. "But where did he get enough pictures to cover a wall?"

"He blackmailed me into drawing them," Kisshu said. "And a few of them were taken while he was stalking her. Don't ask me where he got the camera."

"Pai stalks Lettuce?" Ichigo asked, giggling. "That's pretty funny."

"Wanna come see his room?" Kisshu asked. "I can guarantee it'll make you laugh."

"K," Ichigo said. Kisshu took her hand and teleported to a large room. Sure enough, one wall was covered in pictures of Lettuce, and one was covered in bookshelves. The other two, however, were what made Ichigo laugh. Two walls of Pai's room were floor-to-ceiling shelves of stuffed animals and plushies. Color-coded stuffed animals and plushies.

Kisshu snickered at Ichigo's reaction, but that faded when they heard teleportation. "Would you care to explain this, Kisshu?" Pai asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Um…. I was trying to cheer Ichigo up?" Kisshu said nervously.

"Tickle," Pai said evilly.

To Ichigo's surprise, Kisshu squeaked, and then POOF! he was surrounded by smoke. Pai facepalmed. "Not again…." he moaned.

The smoke cleared away, revealing a totally adorable ocelot cub. "Um… what just happened?" Ichigo asked.

"One of my experiments was to turn the three of us into Mew Mews," Pai said. "It didn't work out exactly as planned, and now being scared will turn us into our animal."

"That happens to me too," Ichigo said. "So Kish is an ocelot. What are you and Taruto?"

"Taruto is a Mitred Leaf Monkey, and I'm a Caribbean Monk Seal," Pai said.

"Cool," Ichigo said. She looked down at Kisshu, who was currently wandering around Pai's room. She went over as he was about to claw Pai's blanket, and picked him up. "Kish, you're so CUTE!" she said happily, gently cuddling him. He purred happily and rubbed his head against her chest. "So what is it about telling Kish you're going to tickle him that scares him?" Ichigo asked.

"He's terrified of being tickled because it causes him to stop breathing," Pai said. "Just saying the T word scares him half to death. And now that he has ocelot genes, he tends to turn into a cub every time I say that."

"So why do you keep doing it?" Ichigo asked.

"According to Kisshu and Taruto, it's because I have no common sense," Pai said gloomily. "So why are you here?"

"Kish says I can live with him," Ichigo said.

"I thought you hated him," Pai commented.

"I thought he hated me," Ichigo said sadly. "I love him more than anything, but I thought he hated me because he called me a toy. He told me he loves me today after he stopped me from killing myself. It was nice to hear that…."

"I knew calling you a toy was going to come back to bite him," Pai said. "Did he mention we want to form a truce?"

"Yep, but we have to get rid of Blondie first," Ichigo said. "He's a hazard."

"True," Pai said- just as they heard noises in the main room.

"Uh-oh," Ichigo said. "That feels like my teammates."

"We should change Kisshu back," Pai said.

"They'll attack him on sight," Ichigo sighed. "Let's just tell them he's on Earth getting food or something."

"Uh… okay," Pai said. "You just want to play with him, right?"

Ichigo turned slightly red, and just said, "Let's go, before they find out about your plushies."

Pai sighed and teleported her to the main room. Sure enough, the Mews and Ryou were standing there, and Ryou snarled, "Why did you kidnap Ichigo?"

"They didn't," Ichigo snarled back. "I asked to come with Kisshu because I'm lonely, and living with him is a lot better than living alone with you spying on me, Blondie. How did you even know? I left my pendant behind."

"I was sitting in your tree after I noticed Kisshu was at your house," Ryou said, shrugging.

"Using your cat form to spy on me?" Ichigo asked dryly. "You're an evil madman. I'd suggest getting out of here. I'm sick of you, and I'm NEVER coming back. You treated me like dirt, and I've had it. You've got only yourself to blame for this, Blondie."

Zakuro sighed. "She's got a point, you did treat her like dirt," she told Ryou. "And we have a better idea. Lettuce, stay and explain the situation, we'll take Ryou back and do something about him."

"My school friends want him dead," Ichigo commented. "Call them up, they'll be thrilled."

"I'll contact them," Zakuro said. "Mint, Pudding, let's go."

"Pudding wants to stay…." Pudding said sadly.

"Fine…." Zakuro said. She took out her light whip, tied Ryou up, and nodded to Mint, who opened up a portal, then went in, followed by Zakuro, who was dragging Ryou.

Lettuce sighed when they were gone, and started to say something, but was interrupted by Pudding, who asked, "Ichigo-oneechan, where'd you get the kitten? He's KAWAII!"

"This is Kish," Ichigo said. "Pai apparently tried to infuse himself, Kish, and Taruto with animal genes, but it didn't exactly work the way he thought it would, and now when they get scared, they turn into their animal. Isn't Kish CUTE?"

"Very, he fell asleep in your arms," Lettuce said, smiling.

Ichigo looked down, and saw Kisshu curled up against her, purring softly. "That's so cute…." she said softly.

Pai sighed and asked, "Lettuce, what was Zakuro talking about?"

"My idea of forming a truce with you guys," Lettuce said. "I think if we gave you our Mew Aqua, we could save your planet."

"We also want to form a truce," Pai said. "The last thing we need to do is kill Aoyama Masaya; he's Deep Blue's human host."

"I'm surprised Kish hasn't done that yet," Ichigo said.

"We wanted to make sure you also saw that the fighting is pointless before doing that," Pai said. "Should we turn Kisshu back?"

Ichigo sighed and lifted Kisshu up a bit, then kissed him on the nose. To her surprise, nothing happened besides him waking up.

"Why didn't it work, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"I'm not sure," Pai said. "Ichigo, put him down."

Ichigo obeyed, and Kisshu mewed as she let go. "Kisshu, can you try thinking yourself back into your normal form?" Pai asked.

Kisshu closed his eyes, but nothing happened. Finally he opened his eyes and started wailing. "I wonder if he was in cat form for too long," Lettuce said thoughtfully. "Maybe that's why he's stuck."

Pai sighed. "I'll go back to the lab and try to figure out a way to turn him back; let me know if he goes back to normal on his own," he said. "I guess I should show you where to go?"

"Yeah, I don't know how to get to Kish's room from here," Ichigo said, picking up Kisshu. "Lettuce, Pudding, do you need to go back?"

"No, we'll help with Kisshu," Lettuce said.

"K, follow me," Pai said. He led them down the hall, and opened the fifth door on the left. "This is Kisshu's room," he said. "Have fun."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. She went in, followed by Lettuce and Pudding, who closed the door.

"This room is huge, na no da," Pudding said, as Ichigo set Kisshu down on the bed.

"Kish says Pai's room is bigger, but I couldn't really tell," Ichigo said.

"How come?" Lettuce asked.

"It's filled with stuffed animals and plushies," Ichigo said. "Kish showed me."

Pudding and Lettuce burst out laughing. "That's hilarious!" Lettuce said. "I didn't know Pai was into that."

"I guess he is," Ichigo said, giggling. "They're color-coded, too."

Lettuce burst out laughing again. Pudding, meanwhile, was petting Kisshu, and he rolled over. "Pudding can tickle Kisshu-oniichan's tummy," Pudding said. When she reached out, though, Kisshu squeaked and backed up. Before Ichigo could explain, there was a loud POOF! and Kisshu turned back into a Cyniclon- then promptly teleported under the bed.

"Kish, Pudding won't tickle you if you don't want her to," Ichigo said. "She probably didn't know tickling will cause you to stop breathing."

"Pudding didn't know that, na no da," Pudding said. "Pudding won't tickle Kisshu-oniichan."

"Really?" Kisshu asked nervously.

"Really," Pudding said. "Is Kisshu-oniichan coming out now?"

They heard a sigh, and Kisshu teleported on top of the bed. "So what are you and Lettuce doing here?" he asked.

"We came with the idea I came up with for the truce," Lettuce said. "Oh, and you get to kill Aoyama. Ichigo's school friends are demolishing Blondie."

"YAY!" Kisshu shouted. "Can I go do it now?"

"Ask Pai, he should know you're back to normal," Ichigo said.

Kisshu sighed and teleported out. Ichigo's cell phone rang a minute later, and she saw it was her mother. Picking up, she sighed, "What do you want?"

"_Where are you!?" _Sakura asked.

"Living with someone who actually cares about me," Ichigo said. "And NO, I'm NOT coming back. Go back to Italy or something."

"_Why aren't you coming back? And who are you living with, anyways?" _Sakura asked.

"I'm not coming back because I'm sick of being alone 24/7, and I'm living with my boyfriend and his brothers," Ichigo said. "I decided that since you and Dad obviously have no interest in childcare or having a kid, I would go live with someone who would never leave me. I know you only think of me as a house-sitter for when you're on your stupid vacations, so I'm sure you can find someone else to water the plants and bring in the mail."

"_Can we at least talk about this?" _Sakura asked.

"NO!" Ichigo shouted. "You never cared in the past; I see no reason to believe this will be any different. Go find a different house-sitter; I'm through." With that she hung up, and Lettuce and Pudding looked at her worriedly.

"That didn't go well, did it?" Lettuce asked mildly.

"I hate my parents!" Ichigo wailed, and threw herself face down on Kisshu's bed, her shoulders shaking.

This was about when Kisshu came back, and he took one look at Ichigo, and asked, "Uh…. did I do something wrong again?"

Lettuce sighed and said, "Her parents leave her home alone nearly 24/7, and her mom just called and asked why she wasn't home. She's not upset with you; she's upset that her parents apparently don't care about her."

Kisshu looked worried, and sat down with Ichigo, then started stroking her hair as Lettuce ushered Pudding out. "I'm sorry you're having a hard time with your parents," Kisshu said softly. "Is that why you wanted me to live with you?"

"I'm lonely," Ichigo said sadly. "And I just wanted someone who would never leave me to live with…."

"I'll never leave you; I promise," Kisshu said. "You can live with me forever, Koneko-chan."

Ichigo looked at him. "Promise?" she asked.

"I promise," Kisshu said with a smile.

Ichigo sighed and hugged him. "No kisses?" Kisshu asked, pretending to be sad.

Ichigo looked at him, noticed he was smirking, and asked, "Is that all you think about?"

"Kissing you? Pretty much," Kisshu said.

Ichigo giggled and kissed him.

**Another crazy one-shot. Not sure if I'll post anything else tonight, but please review this one!**


End file.
